1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a battery cell, and more particularly, relates to a battery cell for use in electric devices. The battery cell includes internal safeguards such as automatic internal cell disengagement and re-engagement for cell pressure relief.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art cell devices have included tabs from the electrodes leading to and welded to the positive and negative end plates. When a cell would experience dramatic operating conditions such as overheating, overcurrent, or other abnormal operating conditions, the internal connections would often be displaced to the point of subsequently rendering the battery inoperative during these abnormal excursions due to internal member breakage and the inability to accommodate internal movement of member components.
Clearly what is needed is a cell which is forgiving of the prior art design flaws and which can accommodate such internal movement and fluctuations without rendering the cell totally useless.
The present invention provides such a cell having pressure relief by frangible structure and automatic cell disabling and re-enabling capabilities.